


In your arms

by stopthedimples



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot, one direction - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthedimples/pseuds/stopthedimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So sometimes when he really just needs somebody to hold him he goes to Niall. And maybe it’s because Niall already gives the best hugs, or maybe it’s because Niall sleeps like a rock and once he’s got you he won’t move all night. And Harry really likes that, because what better place to be than in your best friends arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms

Sometimes Harry just really needs somebody to hold him. And sure he’s asked Zayn who just grumbles in his bunk and rolls the other way. And he’s asked Liam, because Liam is nice and he wouldn’t turn Harry away, but it just doesn’t feel right to him. And yeah he’s always in Louis’ bunk, but he moves around so much it’s hard to get in a real cuddle.

So sometimes when he really just needs somebody to hold him he goes to Niall. And maybe it’s because Niall already gives the best hugs, or maybe it’s because Niall sleeps like a rock and once he’s got you he won’t move all night. And Harry really likes that, because what better place to be than in your best friends arms?

Tonight is no different than any other Saturday night, the boys are stuck on a straight stretch of nothingness that they call America and they are still hundreds of miles to the next city. They haven’t had a day off in weeks and Harry is stressed. He wants to sit with his mom while he makes him his favorite tea. And he wants to listen to Gemma ramble on about her week at school, and even though he pretends he’s not listening he always hangs onto every word, because well, secretly he’s always really looked up to her.

He rolls over in his bunk again, because he just can’t seem to get comfortable. He’s flipped his pillow twenty seven times; he’s kicked off his duvet and thrown it back up to his chin repeatedly. He wants to be in his bed at home because his feet kick the end of his bunk and it’s too uncomfortable. He can hear the faint snores from Zayn below him and it eases him a little bit, because his dad use to snore and it makes him feel secure.

Finally he flicks his hair off his forehead, rubs his knuckles into his eyes and swings his legs over the side of his bunk. Harry grips onto the side of his bunk to lower himself passed Zayns bunk without dropping down and making too much noise. And that’s when he sees the small flash of blond shuffle in the bunk in front of him. He shakes his curls again and glances around at his surroundings. The whole bus is dark except for the small light of the television that was left on in the back lounge. He can hear each of his best friends breathing, each so different. Zayn snoring, deep breaths and low growls. Louis who has the softest breathing and Harry can just barely hear his as he rolls around in his bunk again. He can hear Liam breathing in and out through his mouth, through the wetness of his lips. And then he hears Niall, a small whimper leaving Nialls lips as his eyes flutter open.

“Harry, ‘severything okay?” He asks his pointer fingers running over the dip of his chin.

“Can’t sleep.” Harry mumbles back. Because he wants to be heard but he doesn’t want to look like he’s desperate to have someone to sleep with.

“Come ‘ere.” Niall speaks back; outstretching his arms passed his half-closed curtain and reaching towards Harrys bare torso.

Harry doesn’t think twice about it before he crawls in next to Niall and curls in closer as Nialls wraps his arms protectively around Harry’s waist. Harry listens as Nialls chest starts back into its normal rhythm and his familiar whimper leaves his lips, the air from his mouth hitting Harrys forehead. Harry’s hands are tugging against Nialls t shirt to pull him closer to his own body and it’s totally natural because he loves Nialls cuddles, and he loves the way Nialls arms fit around his waist, and his loves the way Nialls breathing will soon be in time with Harrys. And maybe he just really loves Niall.

“Hey Ni?” Harry asks into the dark, hoping maybe Niall has already fallen asleep.

“Haz.” He replies, still awake.

“Thanks.” He smiles into the dark, and waits for Niall to whisper back a no problem. Because he knows he’ll finally get a good night of sleep, and he knows their bodies fit perfectly together, and he knows he should follow his heart, and his head, both saying the same thing.

Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Narry Drabble, hope you enjoy! x -B


End file.
